


Pumpkin Kiss

by GypsyMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Natasha makes a deal with Steve, Passionate kiss in a graveyard, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha makes a deal with Steve for Halloween and seals it with a kiss. Part 1 of Romanger's Halloween themed oneshot series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Kiss

**All Captain America characters belong to Marvel Comics**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The brush of cold autumn air buffeted over the ends of her ebony overcoat. Natasha stood contently in front clusters of aging graves, with her hands stuffed casually in the pockets. The world around her is a haze of red. It's always been that color since the dark days of her childhood. She refused to reveal her internal struggles of fighting the empty space inside her. Emotions urge to detach, but she stood firmly on her heeled boots and kept her gaze steady on the oval and moss covered gravestones in front of her.

She looked different, although she wore hair long scarlet locks like draped over her shoulders, and her full lips were painted with a pale shade of rose, her ivory skin was glowing and grayish-teal colored eyes observant and less guarded. He inched closer, staring at her with his cool azure eyes, feeling the wind slashed against his chiseled features, and refusing to take his stern gaze off of her.

"Natasha?" he asked in a soft and unimposing soft, keeping his distance, but watching her closely under the dark umbra of the contorted branches of the barren oak trees. It had three months since they last seen each other, looked into the depth of their eyes and shared a few words.

Occasionally, she sent him a few text messages and annoyed him about asking Sharon Carter out on a real date, she even left photos of fancy restaurants to take the honey-haired CIA agent, but Steve kept his focus on finding Bucky Barnes, and eventually he was reunited with his lifetime friend, only for a few minutes before the rogue assassin vanished back into the shadows and he left him a note that he would return home when his damaged mind was restored and his red demons were hunted down. He wasn't done with his missions, but he was the one in charge of his actions, not HYDRA.

Hearing the gentle cadence in his baritone, Natasha kept herself frozen, allowing the ageless captain to walk over to her, while she fought against the icy doubt coursing in her veins. Before she chanced herself to look, he towered over her lithe frame, as he intercepted her and interlocked his strong, warm fingers with her dainty ones, curling them into a closing fist. She pivoted on her heels, and looked at him as strands of red fell against her eyes. She met his vibrant blue eyes that were shining like the shimmering waters of a calm ocean. She raked her eyes over his chiseled , muscular and powerful body, he was dressed in a dark brown leather jacket, jeans that hung perfectly at his hips, and his dirty-golden hair was styled formally with a spiked wave at the hairline. He looked healthy, but also frustrated and remorseful.

Natasha felt her lips curl into a light smirk, while ignoring the frantic fluttering vibrating against her rib cage. Parting her lips, she released a sharp breath, "Well, this is a surprise. I have to admit I didn't expect to find America's Golden boy in a place like this," she spoke with a brisk voice, teasing him lightly. "Couldn't find a date with a lively girl so you turn to the dead ones?"

"Very funny, Natasha." Steve murmured dumbfounded, and he flexed his broad jaw, keeping his eyes leveled with hers. "It's good to see you too."

"That's sweet, Rogers." Natasha allowed those words to roll off her tongue, and pressed her lips into a firm line. "I'm not here to visit anyone. I always like coming to these places around Halloween. Gets me in the mood," she said, pulling away from him, and sauntering towards a grave. She crouched down, and lifted up a bright orange fleshed pumpkin against her ample breasts. "I've been invited to one of Stark's Halloween bashes. I'm guessing you got the invitation from Pepper, that's if you even check your mail."

Silence stretched between them.

Steve's tender expression collapsed into something more serious. "I check my mail, Natasha, and the truth is, I don't want to go to one of Stark's parties. I'm busy." he drew out a frustrated breath, shaking his head. He looked to the ground, not at her. His strong arms crossed over his leather motor cycle jacket. She saw his own struggle with his own torment fold under the depth of crystal blue irises. His gazed and whole demeanor seemed hopeless. She knew he was in pain, and trapped inside the void of regret. He wanted to disconnect from the world.

She inched closer, and purposely rubbed the hard shell of the pumpkin over his firm chest. "I'll make you a deal, Rogers. You come with me to this party, and I'll give you something you want in return. It's a one- time thing." she implored as a lascivious smirk played across her lips.

"Why do you want me to attend to this party, Nat?" he asked, staring at her with a questioning gaze, giving her what looked like a sullen frown. His emotions twisted and writhed into shadows of pain behind his blue eyes. Lips parted to release the smallest of sighs as he dropped his head down, but she took a chance, feeling the mixtures of hunger and desire control her, and she tilted her to the side until his soft mouth brushed against hers, gentle and fleeting. The kiss lulled him back, and he closed his eyes, relishing the sweetness of her warm lips move against his with a small suction that lifted his upper lip almost to the point of his nose. She dropped the pumpkin, listening to the round shape collide over the wet leaves and clutched his broad shoulders, fingers digging into muscle, trying to hold on to him as he dipped her back and plunged deep.

Natasha broke away for a breather and her skin was flushed with heat. "Have you figured out the answer yet, or you want me to give it to you, Captain Rogers?" she asked.

She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her boot over his leg, tripping him as they both fell into the piles leaves, and his weight pressed fully against her, she felt his heart beating wildly as she kneaded her fingers over his short locks of hair, twirling the strands tucked behind his ears. Steve rested his forehead against hers, sliding his lips over her mouth as he devoured her with a feverish interlock, as a sound of contentment swept down her throat, and made her veins prickle with ice. She licked, suckled and kissed until she finally pulled back, he hovered over her, his blue eyes glassy with acceptance and trust.

"Maybe we'll skip the party and just go treat or treating?" she whispered against his hot mouth.

"Nat, I'm a ninety-five year old man. I'm way passed the age limit for childish fun," he said, with a faint smirk.

She grinned darkly, "Well you don't look a day over twenty-five, Steven. Besides with the right costume and a mask, we might be able to pull this off." She winked, ignoring his protest.

He groaned and shook his head, "Alright. You win. I'll go treat or treating with you. I'm not wearing any ridiculous costume." he affirmed with a hitched and strained voice.

"Don't worry, it's won't be ridiculous as your spangled shorts, Cap." she teased, with a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"It's a a symbol of patriotism and freedom. It's not a Halloween costume, Natasha."

From the rigid, desirous look on his face, she had to smile and kiss him again.

After a few moments of stealing his breath, she placed her hand on his drenched cheek. "Tomorrow, meet me at your favorite Starbucks. I will have everything we need."

Steve nodded, and straighten to his feet, and held out his hand and she gripped hers over his palm as he lifted her back on a steady balance. "No one else will know about us. It's our secret."

Natasha leaned in to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "And I'm all about secrets, Rogers." she whispered, and then walked away for him, leaving him standing with the pumpkin as a stun look graced over his handsome face.

 


End file.
